Conventionally, pneumatic tires for winter use have had finely carved tread pattern and furthermore a plurality of sipes formed in the land portions of the tire tread. In this manner, attempts have been made to improve the acceleration performance, braking performance, and steering stability performance of the tires on snowy roads (see Patent Document 1, for instance).
Also, in addition to these, attempts have been made to improve the steering stability on snowy roads by the use of rubber of small modulus of elasticity (soft rubber) as the tread rubber.